Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters
The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters is a group of women trained to combat the Mist Wolves that originate in the Mist Kingdom and terrorize the surrounding forested areas. Their group plays a major part in the story of the fourth Dark Parables game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. They also play a role in several other games. Their motto is, "To Train. To Protect. To Honor." The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters is based on concepts from the folk tale, Little Red Riding Hood. History The order was founded by Isabella, after her experiences in the forest with the Hunter led her to want to raise and train other orphaned little girls to protect the forest as the two of them had done for years. With the help of Geppetto, Isabella turned the treetop training ground the Hunter had built into a hideout for the new Sisterhood. With Amelia's help, she fashioned magical red robes for the Sisters to wear that would prevent any animals from detecting their scent. Then she began choosing orphans from nearby villages to join her Order. For generations, the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters continued to keep the forests safe from Mist Wolves and other dangers. They maintained a shrine to the Moon Goddess that had been there for centuries, and kept the Moonstones protected from falling into the wrong hands. The Order has a long history of electing one of the sisters to be the leader, called the Elder Sister. The current Elder Sister of the Red Riding Hood Sisters is Ruth. The former Elder Sister, Teresa, died serving her duties. The Red Riding Hood Sisters took in a number of wolf pups after their battle with the Wolf Queen. They've raised these pups and now work in unison with some of the very wolves they used to fight against. Relevant Parables The First Red Riding Hood Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) A long, long time ago, a young girl named Isabella set off for the forest to visit her grandma. Wearing her favorite red riding hood while humming a happy tune, she skipped down the forest path. As she entered her grandma's house, a wolf suddenly sprang out, slaying her grandmother. Shocked, she tried to escape, only to find that the wolf was too fast for her. As death loomed over Isabella, a hunter miraculously appeared, defeating the wolf and saving the girl's life. Feeling pity for Isabella, who had just lost the last of her family, the hunter adopted her. Desiring to become stronger to prevent future tragedies, Isabella asked the hunter for training. She soon became a skillful and powerful warrior and spent many happy days patrolling with the hunter. Years passed, until one day, the hunter was slain by a pack of voracious wolves. Devastated, Isabella vowed to carry the hunter's legacy, to keep the forest safe and to protect the weak from harm. The Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) One day, while on patrol, Red Riding Hood saved a young girl from a pack of ferocious wolves. The girl had no family, so Red Riding Hood adopted her and trained her to become a hunter like herself. Thus the tradition began where Red Riding Hood found and trained orphaned young girls, deep in their hideout in the forest. Donning red capes in honor of their mentor, the girls patrolled the forest and defeating evil such as Mist Wolves. Eventually, they became known as the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Throughout the centuries, the Order has continued to thrive, with experienced girls training younger ones to fight, and an Elder Sister who is elected to oversee the running of the Order. The Fallen Sister (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Some years ago, two childhood friends, Teresa and Eldra, were nominated to be the next Elder Sister in the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Calm and reliable, Teresa was widely regarded to be the favorite for the position. Seeking to prove her superiority, Eldra ventured into the fabled Mist Kingdom and defeated the Wolf Lord. Her victory gained her the White Wolf Talisman, a powerful relic which amplifies the user's negative feelings and grants the user special magical powers and command over the Mist Wolves. Sensing its imminent destruction by Eldra, the Talisman struck, magnifying Eldra's ambitious feelings by a hundredfold and tempting her with its power. Corrupted by the Talisman, Eldra plotted to use the seven Moonstones to bring eternal night, bridge the Mist Kingdom to ours forever, unleash her Mist Wolves, and rule the world as the Wolf Queen. Notable Members * Eldra * Emma * Isabella (Founder) * Jessica * Rose * Ruth (Current Elder Sister) * Teresa (Former Elder Sister) Gallery rrs sisters emblem.jpg|To Train. To Protect. To Honor. Hideout entrance.jpg|Entrance to Red Riding Hood Sisters' Hideout hideout waterfall.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Waterfall hideout training room.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Training Room Hideout hunter.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Meeting Hall Hideout meeting room.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Meeting Room hideout library.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Library rrs outpost.jpg|Outpost in the Woods Mist wolves 4.jpg|Mist Wolves in the Sisters' Hideout sisters captive 2.jpg|The Sisters Taken Captive ruth sisters.jpg|The Sisters with Wolf Pups sisters dungeon.jpg|The Sisters in the Mist Kingdom rrs animation.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Animation sisters parable.jpg|Sisters Parable Image Riding hood pendant.jpg|Red Riding Hood Sisters Pendant Godmother sewing hos.jpg|Red Riding Hood Robe in Amelia's Sewing Room Workshop posters.jpg|Blueprint of the Sisters' Hideout in Geppetto's Workshop Emmareunion.PNG|Lady Emma Returns to the Sisters Category:Characters